You stayed
by Skidous
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have been Friends with Benefits for a while. Weiss normally leaves before Ruby wakes up . Ruby, for some time now, has decided that she wants to BE with Weiss. So what happens when Ruby walks into her kitchen and Weiss is STILL here. AU White Rose One-Shot. Rated M for Sexual Reference.


**AN Hey guys, I'm here for another story in the RWBY world. This is a White Rose story that occurs in an AU. Hope you like it. I was thinking about this concept for a couple of days and I write all my stories in the 'Copy-N-Paste' section of Fanfiction. Without rambling here's**

**You Stayed**

You Stayed

Ruby had woken from her bed, the events from the last night replaying in her head over again. Ruby sat up, stark naked under her sheets, and rubbed her eyes to wake up, feeling the Saturday morning sun on her face. Weiss and her had known each other for years, after graduating from High School just under Weiss, the white-dyed haired girl being valedictorian, and the two girls had been best friends for the years they had known each other, except for when they first met and Ruby bumped into Weiss, causing her to drop her books and yelling at her. Mostly for being immature as she was considered a genius, being moved 2 years ahead.

The 2 girls were now in College, with Ruby's sister Yang and her girlfriend Blake, and they are Friends with 'benefits'. They would go through the same cycle every couple days a week. They would meet at Ruby's apartment, have sex and then Weiss would leave after sleeping a couple of hours and be long gone by the time Ruby woke up.

Ruby sighed, she had began to _actually_ acknowledge the feelings she had towards Weiss, she wanted this casual relief from sexual tension to mean something and for Weiss to be there when Ruby woke from her slumber.

"I wish I had the courage to tell her how I felt." Ruby sighed, as Ruby sluggishly got out of bed and put on a baggy black shirt with red roses on it to cover everything, stopping at mid-thigh. She walked into her hallway on the way to the kitchen when she heard the sound of sizzling.

'_That's odd? Who could be cooking?_' Ruby thought, she walked into the kitchen to see a white haired girl wearing one of Ruby's shirts, similar to the one Ruby was wearing, stopping just over her knees, cooking some Bacon.

"Morning Ruby, want some bacon?" Weiss asked, and Ruby was taken aback.

'_She's still here? She stayed?_' Ruby thought and Ruby just nodded. Weiss took the bacon out and set it on two plates, which already had toast and scrambled eggs on them. Ruby sat down at the table and ate the food, which was delicious. Weiss turns off the stove and sits down in front of Ruby. They finished their plates and Ruby decided to talk to Weiss now.

"Weiss, I can't believe you're here, normally you'd be gone by now." Ruby said and Weiss shrugged

"I guess I wanted to stay this time. It was nice waking up and seeing you sleep peacefully. I just...thought you looked cute." Weiss replied, a light blush creeping on her face. Ruby was thinking, and building up the courage, as to whether or not tell Weiss her feelings. Ruby decided that it was the right thing to do.

"Weiss, I need to tell you something," Ruby began "I'm getting tired of waking up without you there, I want to know where we stand." Ruby said, leaving a pause to take a deep breath.

"I want to know that what we've been doing _means _something. Weiss, I like you, a lot, almost to the extent that I love you. I want to wake up next to you, I want to have this type of sex and _know_ that you will still be there." Ruby finished, now being a deep crimson red. Weiss was stunned that Ruby had felt that way towards her. Thinking that all Ruby wanted was sex. Weiss leaned over the table and snaked her arm around Ruby's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Ruby kissed back almost immediately, their lips moulding together perfectly. Weiss broke the kiss and smiled at Ruby

"Ruby, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that. I love you, Ruby, I want to be with you." Weiss said with a smile. Ruby then leapt over the table and tackled Weiss in a hug. Weiss hugged her too.

"I'm so happy Weiss. Will you please, _please_ be my girlfriend?" Ruby asked and Weiss simply kissed her. Ruby knew what she meant. The new couple got up from the floor and cleaned up the kitchen. Ruby and Weiss content and relieved that they had gotten their feelings off their chest and they were together.

(-)

Ruby and Weiss had gone back to school, hand in hand. People were staring but Ruby nor Weiss couldn't care. Yang and Blake walked down the hall and saw the two girl's hands intertwined.

"So, my sister and the snow princess are a couple, never would expect my sister to be gay, let alone you Weiss." Yang said and the couple giggled. The group of 4 talked for a while before the bell went to go to their classes. Ruby and Weiss sharing all of their classes, and some with Yang and Blake. Although Ruby found the classes boring, especially the class where the professor did nothing but lecture, but she did her best so that she could keep up with Weiss.

(-)

Ruby and Weiss had finished classes and Ruby decided to take one more step in their relationship,

"Weiss, I was thinking...that maybe we could...move in together?" Ruby asked Weiss looked at Ruby and smiled,

"I would love that Ruby, I practically live there anyway, with all our 'Study Sessions'" Weiss said and winked at Ruby cause her to blush a deep red. Ruby and Weiss then walked to Ruby's apartment and 'studied'.

(-)

**Hope you enjoyed that, let me know if you want more one-shots like this, I live to please my readers. PM me with suggestions, favourite this story if you like it, follow me so you know when I post new stories or update stories, leave a review if you wish.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


End file.
